


Добыча

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: написано по заявке: «Ниффлерята крадут Геллерта»





	Добыча

— Признаться, что не ожидал подобного эффекта... — Альбус присел, чтобы в свете фонарей разглядеть получше представшее перед ним зрелище: за цепочки от шаривари маленькие комочки меха проворно волокли по земле самого опасного волшебника последних десятилетий.  
  
— Verdammte Scheisse! Альбус!1 И почему я не удивлён, — недовольно пробурчал Геллерт, заглядывая в пронзительно-синие глаза склонившегося над ним Альбуса, — если рядом ошиваются эти твари, значит ты послал Скамандера мне мешать!  
  
— Геллерт, не будь к ним так строг, они всего лишь малыши. — Альбус взял в руки одного из ниффлерят и погладил, тот благодарно потёрся о ладонь.  
  
— Прежде, чем притащить меня сюда, эти... крысы стащили у меня всё, что блестело, и начали отрывать пуговицы!  
  
Убедившись, что Альбус собрал всех ниффлерят и спрятал в зачарованный карман пальто, Геллерт встал с земли, отряхнулся и попытался принять надменный вид, но с оторванными пуговицами и нелепо болтающимися цепочками на жилете выглядел он скорее немного глупо.  
  
— По крайней мере, теперь ты здесь. — Улыбнулся Альбус. — Я одолжил у Ньюта этих малышей, но даже не надеялся, что моя затея сработает. Понимаешь, давно выслеживал тебя, чтобы кое-что сказать.  
  
— Ты вроде умный волшебник. Преподаёшь в магической школе. Мог бы просто послать сову. — Геллерт смерил Альбуса презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Нет. — Альбус покачал головой и приблизился к Геллерту, нарушая его личное пространство. — Так не пойдёт.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Геллерт скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Хотел сказать, — Альбус ловко выудил из кармана фиал с клятвой и повертел им у носа Геллерта, который изменился в лице, — что преимущество теперь на моей стороне.  
  
— Arschloch2, — процедил сквозь зубы Геллерт.  
  
— Можешь ругаться сколько хочешь, — Альбус приблизился к нему ещё ближе, переходя на шепот, — но я хочу помочь тебе устроить всё так, как будет выгодно нам обоим. И мне неважно, сколько пуговиц будет на твоём пальто...   
  
Альбус легко дотронулся до щеки Геллерта, но тот поймал его руку и прижал к губам.  
  
— Внимательно тебя слушаю, — прошептал он, глядя в глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdammte Scheisse! — Черт побери! (пер. с нем.)  
> Arschloch — Ну ты и пидр (пер. с нем.)


End file.
